Creepy Cruise
:For the similarly titled story of DC Comics' ''Scooby-Doo, see The Creepy Cruise.'' Creepy Cruise is the first of four segments of Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics. It was later repackaged as the seventh episode of the second season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-third episode overall in the series. Premise After winning a contest, the whole gang go on a vacation cruise. On board the ship is a rather nice professor, along with some investors of his who are interested in his time machine. Testing out his time machine, for his investors, the professor accidentally unleashes a monster from five thousand years in the future into the modern world. Trapped on the boat, the gang has nothing else to do but return the mean monster to the future. Synopsis Professor Von Klamp speaks to the press as his so-called time machine is boarded onto the S.S. Tahitian Star. As it makes its way up the construction worker knocks into the side of the ship, briefly activating it, revealing a monster inside. When they notice the what's inside the professor says it's nothing. The gang head on a cruise to the South Seas after winning an all-expense-paid three week vacation in a contest. After boarding the ship, they meet Professor Von Klamp, who has built a time machine to demonstrate to a group of wealthy investors. At the demonstration, Von Klamp introduces the gang as his special guests, as well as his backer, Simon Grady. The professor begins to turn his time machine to the past. The machine malfunctions however, and begins to proceed 5,000 years into the future. After a small explosion, a monster emerges from the machine and carries off the professor to somewhere on the ship. The gang begins to search the ship and look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the monster after the gang splits up. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne break into a locked room, where they discover a high-powered laser beam along with some strange discs. After meeting up with Shaggy and Scooby, the gang hides from the monster in the cruise quarters, where they find Professor Von Klamp tied up. They devise a scheme to send the monster back in the time machine. After the machine is fixed, the investors hand the professor five hundred thousand dollars. While attempting to drag the monster back into the machine, the monster grabs the money and takes it with him. Velma discovers what is going on and decides to call her uncle to repair the time machine once again. After receiving directions from her uncle, Velma fixes the time machine, and the monster reappears. He runs off with the money, while the professor and Simon Grady also try to escape. The gang follow, and out that Von Klamp and Grady have the real money. The monster that reappeared after Velma fixed the time machine was actually Shaggy, who was carrying a fake briefcase. The gang trap them, and explain to the investors what was really going on. Professor Von Klamp and Simon Grady designed a fake time machine and monster in order to swindle the investors out of money. The discs found by the gang were holographic images of the monster that could appear with use of the laser beam. The monster that grabbed the professor was actually Grady dressed up as the monster. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Professor Von Klamp * Simon Grady * Futuristic monster Other characters: * Reporters * Construction worker * Investors Locations * Communications room * South Seas Salon Objects * Professor Von Klamp's time machine Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * S.S. Tahitian Star Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * There was only two noteworthy guest characters, and they both turned out to be bad guys; this at least is true for the professor; Grady was a given. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as Little Bo Peep; Scooby as sheep; Shaggy as recreational officer; Scooby as South Seas dancer. * "Zoinks" count: 8. * "Jeepers" count: 7. * "Jinkies" count: 0. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Before Professor Von Klamp begins to demonstrate his time machine, Grady leaves so he can get into the futuristic monster costume, however, if looking hard, he can be seen on the far left in the scene just afterwards. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Mystery Machine passes the same parking sign several times. Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 episodes